


A Place Like a Dream

by Kkaepsongiya



Series: NCT Kink Fest or Whatevah [9]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cock Warming, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M, Praise Kink, Short & Sweet, Smut, Subspace, something like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkaepsongiya/pseuds/Kkaepsongiya
Summary: “Feel good, baby?” Sicheng only hums in response, his eyes slipping back shut as his hair is played with. “You look so good, Sichengie, so pretty for me.” He can feel his face flush at the words, his hands twitching slightly in his lap.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Moon Taeil
Series: NCT Kink Fest or Whatevah [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1378321
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	A Place Like a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Title from White Night, stream 127's new album, happy Kick It 1st win day

This is where Sicheng feels the most comfortable: on the ground, his knees digging deep into the carpet under him, his hands laying limp in his lap with his head laying in Taeil’s, his mouth full. Taeil pays him no mind, the older boy focusing his attention on the papers in front of him. Sicheng’s been there for the better part of an hour already, having stumbled into the older’s study the minute he had woken up, wasting no time wiggling under the desk. 

Here, he feels relaxed and floaty, like his mind’s gone to sleep and his bones are melting into nothing, leaving his body loose and soft. He just felt so soft, the weight of Taeil’s cock a welcome pressure in his mouth where it sat heavy against his tongue. He doesn’t move the way he would if he were sucking Taeil off, instead he just holds it in his mouth, suckling lightly every once in a while but really just revelling in the feeling. 

Sicheng is lost in his own world, only stirred when Taeil reaches a hand down to push his fingers through the younger boy’s hair. Sicheng lifts his eyes slowly to look up at Taeil, his eyes hazy as he absently suckles at Taeil’s dick, leaning slightly into the older boy’s hand. Taeil smiles down at him, scratching lightly at his scalp.

“Feel good, baby?” Sicheng only hums in response, his eyes slipping back shut as his hair is played with. “You look so good, Sichengie, so pretty for me.” He can feel his face flush at the words, his hands twitching slightly in his lap. 

“So beautiful, baby, so beautiful and perfect just for me.” Sicheng can’t stop the whine that leaves his mouth at that, his face red up to his ears, his hands coming up to grip lightly at Taeil’s thigh, grounding him. He feels like he might actually float away if Taeil keeps saying things like that, things that make his heart flutter and pound at the same time. He starts to suckle at Taeil’s cock, taking in the small sounds the older man lets out. He’s not doing a lot, not like when he usually blows Taeil, but still Taeil makes a point of showing him how good of a job he’s doing, moaning and telling him how good he’s making him feel. And Sicheng feels so good being able to make him feel that way, he feels so good and wanted and loved. 

Maybe in a little while he’ll be grounded enough to be really horny and he’ll convince Taeil to take him to bed and fuck him but for now, with Taeil’s words washing over him, Sicheng is happy. 


End file.
